


Scrapped Voltron Fics

by BlackDevilWhiteDemon



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Abandoned Work - Unfinished and Discontinued, Cheating, Dissociation, Domestic Violence, Drinking, F/M, Ghosts, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Langst, M/M, Male Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, One Shot, Scraps, Short One Shot, Walk Into A Bar, Work In Progress, huantings, scrapped
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-21
Updated: 2019-04-21
Packaged: 2020-01-23 19:52:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 2,562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18556669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackDevilWhiteDemon/pseuds/BlackDevilWhiteDemon
Summary: I have too many old ass WIPs in my notes. They're just there collecting dust? I have no intentions of touching them???So yeah. Old, scrapped, some shitty, some not, WIP fics. One or two of them are interesting enough that I might finish them, but most will remain untouched.





	1. Sheith fanfic (one-shot?)

October 2, 2016 11:55 PM

 

The battle had been tough.

The five paladins of Voltron were left exhausted from their most recent encounter. A pack of large hostile aliens fought effortlessly against their lions. Shiro, like the rest of the group, wanted nothing more than a nice relaxing shower at the castle before retiring for the day. Unfortunately faith said otherwise.

"Man, that was exhausting. I'm hitting the hay. Night guys! Or...morning...whatever time of day it is." Lance waved off his confusion as he broke off from the group, only to walk away from the immense entrance of the castle and down a hallway that mostly likely led to their rooms.

"Yeah dudes. I think I'll do the same. Those guys were ferocious!" Hunk sluggishly made way towards the hall, but was stopped by Allura.

"Great work out there paladins! That was a hard battle, but you saved the Valition village. Hopefully this will convince them to join the alliance with us. They are quite the stubborn people after all."

"Uhhh, princess," Pidge began, pushing his glasses up in the process. "That's great and all. Having another ally is essential in the war but, we're all kinda tired right now. Maybe you can tell us about the details tomorrow?"

Allura's smile turned into a frown before bouncing back up as a sheepish one. "Ah, yes. You're right Pidge. You're all free to go. Just remember that tomorrow you'll all have to wake up early. The Valitions will want to meet their savor." With that, she left. Going who knows where.

The paladins looked at each other.

"I don't like her argument."

Shiro sighed. "You're going to have to deal with It Pidge. Beside, you can sleep afterwards."

"Ugh, fine...Dad."

**-Time Skip-**

Shiro had finished saying to good nights to the others when he turned to face Keith. Said person was staring right back at him. "Keith," he began, pausing for a moment as if thinking what to say next, "what were you thinking back there?!" Keith's gaze didn't meet his as he took a particular interest of the floor. "Keith..." Shiro placed his hand on the younger man's shoulder. "Talk to me. What were you thinking back there?" He repeated.

Keith let out a couple words, all incoherent gibberish. Still refusing to make eye contact with him.

"Keith..." Shiro sighed.

"What?! Did you just want me to just stand by while you're getting attacked? No!"

* * *

**Literally my first attempt at writing a Voltron fanfic. This was back when I couldn't and didn't know how to write. Oof, the time stamp above was the last time I edited the note I wrote this on.**

**I remember giving up on this and attempting to re-write it by scratch. I only got as far as a sentence and a half. You'll see what I mean next chapter.**

**Rereading this also reminded me that I was on team 'male pronouns for Pidge' back when I wrote this, which was the time when we only had one season and the fandom was peaceful.**


	2. Sheith (real one shot)

August 3, 2016 6:56 PM

 

Keith wiped at the sweat that lingered on his neck. He straighten his stance

* * *

**The time stamp above was the last time I edited the note I wrote this on. This was my attempt at rewriting that thing that was the last chapter.**

**I'm laughing 'cuz I only wrote a sentence and a half and just stopped??? I just never touched it again??? Big oof.**


	3. Is That A Bet?

Note: ModernAU! Lance is drinking with his buddies and they bet he can't pick up a chick. Hunk is the only one that bets he can. Lance pick up Nyma. Hunk takes the cash and yells "Can I get a refill?" ((9-9-2016))

 

Summary: Lance and his buddies are drinking at a bar. They think he can't pick someone up. They thought wrong.

Let's see who wins the bet though.

* * *

Lance drinks the dark-looking liquid in a clear glass cup. He laughs; Shiro was telling about a time he had to kick out a drunk rich kid out of the bar. The ending was about as funny as he expected. Which, was pretty good. "Man, being a bouncer sounds wild." Lance decides to chime in.

The older man nods with a pleasant smile on his face. Man, Lance forgot how loopy and nice Shiro got when he was drunk. Not saying that he wasn't nice when sober, he was just not…as lax. Which he guessed was why he got a job as a bouncer anyway. He was strong enough to take someone down, but nice and passive enough to watch over a drunk person waiting for their ride. That was Shiro for ya.

The bartender slid another drink towards Keith. He picked it up and mumbled a quick 'thanks' before taking a sip of the dark-ugly-red liquid. The short glass cup looked comical in his fingerless-gloved-hands. At least Hunk and Shiro took off their fingerless glove(s). Yeah...sometimes Lance forgets that Shiro doesn't wear a glove over his prosthetic. Only something (he forgets)...which is quite a lot honestly. "You ever seen someone try to pick up a sober girl with a pick-up line?"

Shiro's eyes rolls over to stare at Keith. There's fondest in there that Lance isn't sure what for. It could be for Keith, being that they've been best friends since Keith was 8 and Shiro was 11, or the fact he was thinking about all the funny times someone has tried that and failed. Sorting through all of them

* * *

**This is one of the two WIP that I might actually finish. I don't have much interest in writing Voltron fanfiction at the moment (only updating the Voltron fics I have bc I love the plot I made) though, so, that might take awhile.**


	4. The Basement

January 23, 2017 8:43 PM

 

Person c is pet sitting for person a and b. C goes about, falls asleep on the couch and, wakes up in the basement. Texts person a about it. Does not say where they woke up. Second day goes by, puts wedge in door and sleep. Wakes up in basement. Close to door without door knob. Third days goes about. DOESN'T sleep at place.

Time skip.

Person c is with person a. Tells them about stuff. Person a tell stuff with the teenage daughter that OD in the closet.

🎱House in much cheaper than it is worth.

 

Hunk was at Lance's place at the moment. He had agreed to pet sit for his friend's cat, Blue. "Thanks man." Lance said, before hugging his friend. He the.

* * *

**This is the other WIP I might actually might pick back up and write. I did nothing on this,,, Just notes really. The time stamp above was the last time I edited the note I wrote this on.**


	5. Time to Dissipate

Summary: (Very self-indulgent fanfic of Lance dissociating.)

The last thing Lance was doing before he became hyper aware of everything; including himself, was listening to Hunk hum a song he didn't recognize.

His breathing suddenly became slightly more shallow as the  _ fucking _ feeling hit him. It was so very neutral in its own peculiar way. And yet his brain felt the queer feeling as if it was an unpleasant experience.

It usually was anyway.

* * *

The last thing Lance was doing before he became hyper aware of everything; including himself, was listening to Hunk hum a song he didn't recognize.

His breathing suddenly became slightly more shallow as the  _ fucking _ feeling hit him. It was so very neutral in its own peculiar way. And yet his brain felt the queer feeling as if it was an unpleasant experience.

It usually was anyway. 

_ Oh Dios mío. _ He breathed in, he breathed out.  _ I'm breathing, so my lungs can perform a variety of chemical reactions to give my red blood cells oxygen they need to carry out functions and-  _ The rest of his thoughts formed into all he knew of what the respiratory system did when an intake of oxygen and other gases happened. He couldn't help it. Everything was organic.

Or biotic factors in an environment that he was currently in.  _ I'm literally in space. A place where nearly everything is made out of plasma and the other 5% is all gases, liquids, and solids.  _ His eyes glanced at the metal walls of the castle.  _ Those things are made of actual metal and alloys of the such. I wonder what type. And how many electrons and protons do they have? Are they alloys that can be found on Earth? Or do they they not exist there? Who knows.  _ Elements; all around him were elements. Over every which kind. Hell, there were elements within his body. And theirs. And everyone else's body. Everyone and thing that was organic. 

_ Oh. _ He looked over at the other two organic organisms in front of him. They were the same species as him. They were his  _ 'friends'.  _ But they weren't; at this moment of time he lacked any feelings of emotional connections with these two. Nothing held any sentimental value to it when he got like this, including himself. 

_ Oh god oh god oh god. _ This wasn't his face... But it was his face. He didn't look like that! But he did.  _ This is my body? H _ e questioned. He rose a hand to touch his left cheek. _ Yup, definitely my body. _ It just doesn't feel like it. 

Oh, this feeling made his stomach sink. 

_ Ah, I forgot I was really a person, as in an organism with a collective conscience and not some video game character.  _ The realization of such came rushing back and he wanted to shake it off, but the epiphany of that sank deep into his brain. Into his very being, into...his core?  _ I don't have a core, the closet thing would be my heart, and that's just a bunch of chambers that pump blood! Besides...part of the heart juts out, so a part of it leaves off the left side...  _ Air was weird. It existed and was comprised of God-knows-what. And then it varies to the location of which it is in. Ain't that wired. Everything was weird with how it existed. And was there in it's form. A bunch of cell, and chemicals and  _ God was it weird. _ Was it queer.

Everything just was—! The way it was. Literally. Comprised of atoms and molecules. Beta decay and Alpha decay was happening in any radioactive isotopes. And–and! It didn't matter. None of it did. They would all die eventually. The organs keeping them alive would die.

* * *

**This was supposed to just be a self-indulgent one shot of Lance dissociating, since I do that often and wanted to write about it. This is how I dissociate anyhow.**

**I stopped writing for this because I just didn't know how to continue it???**

 


	6. What Was Wrong With Me?

Summary: Lance thought Shiro and him were fine. It seemed like it.

Unfortunately, Lance wasn't stupid. He's been cheated on before. But why Shiro? Why was he doing this to him? What was Lance doing wrong? 

He just didn't understand.

* * *

The first time Lance knew something was up when Shiro came back from his 2 month business trip from Japan. The older man was more distant, seem to ignore Lance like he used to in college. Lance wrote this off as something bad happening in Japan or that he just was getting reused to him. Shiro still talked to him though, just, was a little reluctant to. But this was fine. Lance could deal with this. As long as Shiro acknowledge him, he was good. That's all he need. Just for Shiro to talk or look in his direction.

Things would get better again, right?

He thought he was making progress, he really did. Shiro would talk to him, sometimes. It was hard to get his attraction. But at least he had it, Lance took comfort in knowing he still that a spot in Shiro's heart.

* * *

**I'm not really a Shance shipper. I don't really care for the ship, ya know? Like, I'm fine with it, but don't love it.**

**Anyway, I just thought of this idea and thought Shance would fit it? To be honest,,,I'm not against finishing this,,,but you know,, not really into Voltron that much.**

 

 


	7. Langst or something?

Sometimes when you're sad you don't cry, you don't break down, you unwind slowly. You stare at the wall and ponder; think as you sink. Sink deep into yourself. Your eyes feel sunken, your head, heavy. Your body follows suite. It's terrible, feeling nothing at all and a heavy something. Something you can't decipher it and it feels like you're going to explode or collapse in yourself. It's almost to much, but it's  _ never _ enough.

He wished he would say something. Tell someone so that they can smooth him out. No, he doesn't. His problem was minimal. The feeling of embarrassment or being silly would surely overtake him. Perhaps he could as Hunk, but what was the point? 

* * *

**I stared to write this angsty monologue one day and thought I would just turn it into a langst one shot or something? Never got anywhere as you can tell.**

 


	8. Strike

Summary: Shiro hits Lance.    
  


 

Nobody speaks for a moment, the tears of anger and frustration that peppered Lance's face come back, expect this time the cause of their existence was  _ hurt _ . Shiro had just hit him, he's lashed out at him before. Most verbally, he didn't tend to raise a hand against him, it was usually slapping a hand away or holding him back. He's been much gentler since they started dating, but...he's never hit him before. It...it was worse since everybody was there to see it. Still nobody did anything, they stood standing in the side-lines like bystanders. Simply...staring in shocked or what wondering what exactly to do. 

Lance felt the tears stream down his face, they made his face feel wet and hot. He felt hurt. Just hurt...he thought Shiro would be open and more inclined to listen to his input now that they were at a higher emotional level with one another. Come on, that's some basic shit. It's called respect. You have to respect someone enough to listen to them if you're going to involved with said person. It's common sense honestly. That's why it hurts more because of the things that he thought of, how the others are seeing this, how Shiro won't even listen to his fucking input, how that man already knows he's good a strategic. How of all thing to make him quite, he had to hit him. 

"Lan-"

"No." It was weak and quite and he ran and ran and ran. Like a little bitch. He can't even take one hit without crying. This is stupid. It's bullshit, that's what it is.

* * *

**I don't know why I've made Shiro the bad guy here twice. With Lance being on the receiving end. Again, I just came up with the idea and thought Shance would be the most interesting one to do.**

**I think this is because when I wrote this and the other Shance thing, it was when the fandom was really calling out Shiro on his behavior, especially his behavior towards Lance. That's probably why I wrote these, since I enjoyed the fics that had that element in it.**

 


End file.
